Mr Belikov
by Sea Raven
Summary: Rose and Lissa attend St Vladimir's boarding school and they are best friends, like sisters. Dimitri Belikov is the new Gym teacher. Rose is instantly attracted to him and it's decided that Mr Belikov will give Rose private sessions before and after the school day to help channel her anger. They grow attracted more to each other, Dimitri has to chose Rose or his career. ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: I've read Fanfiction for a few months and really enjoy it! I have now decided that I want to write my own Fanfiction story after I watched the movie Vampire Academy. I had no idea they were books until after I watched the movie, I've just started reading them and I'm only on book 2 so I would appreciate no one telling me what is going to happen. This story is just an idea I got after watching the movie, I own nothing but the idea. ALL HUMAN._**

Not many people liked me because they thought that I was mean and a bully but they didn't know me or my story. I was only in this stupid school because my mother was a bodyguard to the rich and famous, she would rather go and work then actually be a mother and I had no idea who my father was. He was some Turkish guy she met whilst on vacation with her friends, they had a 'summer romance' and then she came home only to find out she was pregnant with me. From the age of 6 months I was put into day care for long hours and then when I was old enough she shoved me in here and went off to do more work all over the world. She didn't have to worry about being home on time to take care of me so she went around the world and only checked in when she actually remembered she had a child. People wonder why I'm not the most friendliest of people… well would you be all sweetness and light if your mother was like that? I bet not.

My best friend Lissa had always invited me to her home for school holidays when my mother was away working but sadly two years ago they had died. Her parents had been driving me, Lissa and her brother Andre back to school after the holidays when her dad lost control of the car for some reason, Andre and her parents had died but somehow me and her came out of it with just a few scratches. I called my mom the next day and told her everything that happened, surprisingly she came rushing home and became guardian of Lissa. She had no other family that could take care of her so my mom stepped up to the plate and offered to become her guardian. She decorated the spare room at the house me and her shared on the rare occasions that I do go home and she made sure Lissa had everything she needed to feel comfortable and we both thought that things were going to be different with her… how wrong we were.

For six months after the accident my mom was the best mother in whole world who called, e-mailed and sent letters all the time to both of us but then she got some high end job in Europe and then she went back into her old ways. She stopped communicating with us and got more and more jobs abroad again, she never spoke about work but every now and again Lissa would see my moms picture in a magazine as she protected celebrities or worked as security on the red carpet at special events. I would write her and tell her that I'd seen her in the magazine and I would then add some sarky comment about how much fun she looked like she was having 'avoiding parenting' I think were some of the words I used once. I had said meaner things then that to her and they never seemed to bother her which just pissed me off even more. Lissa of course wouldn't say anything to my mother about her behaviour, she was to nice a person to say anything and she felt like she owed her for taking her in.

There really wasn't a whole lot of people that I actually trusted in this world but Lissa as she knew me inside out but there were a couple of other people I trusted, Mason, he was my partner in crime. Lissa wasn't much into breaking the rules and she was very sweet and caring which is good for her but I needed a partner in crime. Me and Mason got into trouble all the time doing things we shouldn't but we do more bad things then school thinks we do, they wouldn't believe half the stuff we do that they haven't caught us doing. Then there was Christian. I wouldn't say me and Christian were the best of friends but he was Lissa's boyfriend of three months and he worshiped the ground she walked on. We had an understanding with one another and he wasn't as bad as I liked to think he was, I knew if the occasion called for it he would have my back and I would have his... which he knows.

When Christian first showed interest in Lissa I warned him off. When he was younger his parents went crazy and killed people, they tried to kill him but his aunt held them off long enough for the police to arrive and they arrested his parents. He was a loner and still is really but back then he scared me. I don't scare easy trust me but there was something about him that frightened me but when I saw how he was around Lissa and the lengths he'd go to just to make sure she was ok I wasn't so scared anymore. He wasn't that bad really but because of his past people tended to stay away from him and I have to admit it was because of his past that I didn't like him. I thought he might turn out to be crazy and start killing people as well but he wasn't like that, well he's a little crazy sometimes. If someone upset Lissa he would not let it go… he set fire to someone's chair… whilst they were sitting on it. Everyone knew it was him but it couldn't be proved so nothing ever came of it, he was lucky.

I heard Lissa speaking on her phone in her sweet loving voice meaning that it was Christian she was speaking to. We were going down to breakfast in fifteen minutes and she would sit with him then, couldn't they really wait that long to talk to each other. I was sickening hearing some of the conversations the two of them shared sometimes, the most disturbing thing I'd ever heard in my whole life though had to be two weeks ago when the two of them decided to take their relationship… to the next level. I was hanging out with Mason but I had gone back to my dorm early because I was tired and when I opened the door I caught them, they were really going for it and it took a moment for them to stop and notice me back. I rushed back out of the dorm and rushed to Mason's room, I told him what happened and ten minutes later I got a phone call from Lissa telling me to come back.

Lissa put the phone down on her bed and sat down at her dressing table with a bright smile on her face as she started applying her make up "Guess what Christian just told me" She said.

"I don't really wanna know" I replied screwing my face up in disgust.

"Nothing like that!" She exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"What did he tell you then?" I asked.

"He said that there's a new gym starting today. Apparently he's a really tough Russian guy who has just finished university. This is going to be his first real school" She told me.

"What do you mean tough?" I asked.

"Like he's supposed to be like a drill sergeant, he'll make you work out until you vomit" She explained to her.

Gym was my favourite class because it was a way to let of some steam and my particular favourite gym lessons. Boxing. Of course you wasn't allowed to fight each other you would just use the punch bags or the dummies that they had "Sounds like my sort of guy" I said with a laugh. I had gym first lesson today so I was pretty excited.

"I've never known anyone to like gym as much as you do" She stated.

"Well it's either take my frustration out on the punch bag or that little bitch Mia" I told her making her groan in annoyance at the mention of her name.

Mia was one of them girls in school who liked to spread untrue rumours and show a lot of interest in other peoples lives, especially mine and Lissa's. Mia hated Lissa because before Lissa's brother Andre died the two of them had a thing and it broke Mia's heart when she found out that he was a player. Andre never stayed with a girl for more then two weeks, that was no secret but his relationship with Mia had been a secret until he died. Everyone knew about Andre's reputation apart from Lissa who liked to think that her big brother was a saint. Fair enough he looked out for her and me and made sure we never got any bother off of anyone but he was a bit of an asshole.

Lissa and me made our way down to the food hall and after grabbing out breakfast we went and sat down at a table with Mason and Christian who were already eating "Morning Lissa… morning Rose" Mason said giving me a wink. I knew Mason like me as more then a friend and he knew I didn't like him like that but I valued him as a close friend so although he flirted he knew it could never go further.

"Morning ladies" I commented.

"Ladies?" Mason asked "Wait till Gym and I kick your ass" He said playfully nudging me.

"We'll see about that" I responded.

"This new Gym teacher is supposed to a total hard nut" Christian stated.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"Eddie saw him last night. He heard him talking to one of the other teachers. He's apparently this huge Russian guy, Eddie said he heard him talking about how doesn't like slackers in his class and there's never ever a reason to miss a class" Christian said.

I finished eating my breakfast and then Mason and I bid farewell to Lissa and Christian who had maths first whilst me and Mason had Gym. We decided to take a long walk towards the locker rooms to get changed but as we approached the building I almost stopped in my tracks. Stood in front of the door was a huge guy. He was wearing black sweat pants and a black fitted tank top showing off his muscles, he had brown hair that had been tied back into a ponytail, he held a clipboard in his hand and had a whistle around his neck "Names?" He questioned as we reached him with a slight Russian accent to his tone.

"Mason"

"Rose"

He checked us off on his list and told us we had five minutes to be changed and lined up with the rest of our class out here by the wall. Me and Mason looked at each other with questioning expressions as we raced into the locker rooms and got changed for the lesson, I put on my black sweat pants and black fitted exercise top and my black Nikeys before exiting the building and lining up against the wall.

"My name is Mr Belikov and I'm your new Gym teacher. I don't want to hear excuses for not doing the lesson, there is never a reason to miss Gym class unless you have a broken bone" He stated and then stopped talking to look up and down the line "Girls I want your hair tied back for every lesson, it just gets in the way" He stated and us girls instantly started tying our hair up "Now today's lesson is stamina. You will be running around the field five times. I want you to pace yourselves and remember… it's not a race" He stated then clapped his hands twice to let us know he was finished talking.

I was one of the fastest runners in the year and I sometimes ran laps around the field when I was feeling bored so this lesson was going to be a piece of cake. I could outrun them all and still have the stamina to do more laps but I think Mr Belikov just wanted to see what everyone's level was to see who needed to improve in what. I liked him already and I can't remember when Russian's became so… hot. He was honestly like a God and I knew instantly there was no way he was single. Shame.

"Very good Rose" He said as I was first to finish half a lap in front of the next person.

"Thanks" I breathed.

"You run a lot?" He asked.

"When I need to clear my head" I answered.

"Anything else you're good at in Gym?" He asked.

"I don't know if I'm very good at it… but I like the boxing stuff" I told him.

"You a good fighter?" He asked.

"I can hold my own" I replied.

"We'll see" He commented before walking off to speak to some other students.

What sort of response was 'we'll see'? How would we see. During the boxing sessions in Gym we wasn't allowed to fight each other in case someone got seriously hurt. Maybe they were changing the rules and letting us fight? If they did I'd love to get in the ring with Mia and see if she had a big mouth then. She liked to talk the talk but could she walk the walk? I doubt it. Have you seen the size of her? I know ten year olds bigger then her! I'm scared to breathe around her in case my breath knocks her over of something. Now that I think about it actually there are lots of people I'd like to get in the ring with and see if they're big and tough then.


	2. Chapter 2

After my little encounter with Mr Belikov I couldn't wait until my next Gym class with him. There was something about him and I knew that the two of us were going to get on like a house on fire. I also wanted to know what he meant by 'we'll see' because after thinking everything through I know the school wouldn't let us go in hand to hand combat and I knew that if they did they certainly wouldn't let me in the ring with anyone. The headmistress of the school Ms Kirova knew that I was a good fighter and that if I wanted to I could inflict some serious damage. Some girl got on the wrong side of the a couple years ago at the school and I accidentally broke her arm… I promise it was an accident but as she started the fight and made the first hit I got let off with it. Since that day Ms Kirova kept a close eye on me and when there was trouble about I was always the first person that she came to, even if I had nothing to do with it.

When lunchtime finally arrived I went and found Lissa to tell her all about my encounter with Mr Belikov. Lissa hated Gym class and when I told her that he's like everyone says she said she wanted to ditch Gym for the rest of her high school career but like I told her, if you just pretend your interested and at least make an effort in class then he would be ok. He wasn't just going to not like her because she didn't like Gym class, he just wanted everyone to make an effort. If you think about it it's for the greater good… Gym class keeps everyone fit and healthy which is a good thing, it stops us from turning into obese people and it will stop us having a heart attack and the age of 21.

In the food hall whilst having lunch Lissa looked behind me with wide eyes "There's a large man coming towards you" She whispered to me.

I turned around and saw Mr Belikov coming my way "That's Mr Belikov" I told her. She sighed and turned back to her food.

"Ms Hathaway, can I have a word?" He questioned.

"Of course" I said standing from my table.

The two of us walked outside the school until we were on the grounds "I've been looking at your school record" He stated and I groaned which made him chuckle ever so slightly "Don't worry I won't hold anything against you… it does seem though that you have some… anger issues" He concluded and I was about to fight my corner when he spoke up again "I spoke with Ms Kirova and we've decided that as you said you like Gym class as it clears your head that you could do some extra private classes" He stated.

"She worried I'm gonna start a fight?" I asked him sarcastically.

"She thinks that it's best you take your anger out on a punch bag rather then another student" He told me.

"Seems fair" I stated.

"Ok well me and you will have to work out a schedule that we can work to so we can do that. I think it would be better to do the classes after school or before" He told me.

"That sounds fine" I responded.

"We'll start tomorrow after school. Come to the Gym in your Gym clothes straight after school. Now if you excuse me I have another class to teach" He said and nodded at me once and walked away.

What the hell just happened? I was going to be doing private lessons with Mr Belikov… on my own? Really? Wow! This day just keeps on getting better. I was slightly worried that he had read my file because he might I'm some unhinged crazy person who goes around breaking school rules and picking fights for the hell of it. Truth be told I haven't had a fight in school for at least six months and that was a record for me, how Ms Kirova hadn't actually kicked me out of this school yet I had no idea.

I went back inside to see that there wasn't much longer left of lunch. I relayed my conversation to Lissa, Christian and Mason who were all shocked, they had never heard of anyone getting extra anything in this school. I explained to them that Ms Kirova would rather me fighting a punch bag then another student, they all nodded and agreed with her. Thanks guys. I wasn't as bad as everyone makes me out to be and I never start the fight, I always wait until they start a fight with me and then hit me first that way it's self defence and I don't get into trouble… although Ms Kirova never believed I was an innocent party but there was no proof. If they ever add CCTV to this place I'm going to be screwed.

The rest of day just dragged on and as soon as my last lesson ended I went straight to mine and Lissa's room and went straight into the shower before she got in there, she always used all the hot water. I was only in the shower ten minutes before getting out and changing into my 'comfy clothes' which consisted of a pair of lose grey Nike sweatpants and a black fitted vest top that showed I had boobs and a small waist. I just put my hair in a ponytail and cleaned my face of any make up that may still be on there.

Lissa came in with a giddy smile on her face and said she was going to get a shower. She was in there for 30 minutes! Who showers for 30 minutes?! She got out of the shower and changed into some clothes before redoing her hair and make up, she went over to her chest of drawers and reached into her top one… where she keeps her condoms… and put one in her pocket "I'm going to go see Christian… don't wait up" She said and smiled at me widely before leaving our room.

We both knew that I would wait up for her because I did every night. I worried about her but I knew Christian would look after her and he walked her home every night so I was never really worried that something would happen to her because he did something wrong. He knows that if he ever hurt Lissa I would hurt him.

Today had actually been a really good day for me which was rare. I didn't get good days at school usually because I would end up arguing with someone for either saying something wrong and upsetting Lissa or just pissing me off in general. Today none of that had happened and I was going to be getting private Gym classes of the most amazing Russian I had ever laid my eyes on… I hadn't laid my eyes on many Russians but he was the best one by far.

I was just drifting off to sleep when the door to my room flew open and in shock I looked up about to beat whoever it was that had made me jump when I saw Lissa standing there crying and shaking. I got out of bed and ushered over to her bed just a few feet from mine and closed the door to stop the draft getting in, I went and sat down next to her and as soon as I did she fell into me and started crying more "What's the matter?" I asked her "Has Christian upset you?" I asked becoming angry.

She sat up and looked me in the eyes "When I was leaving Christian said he wasn't going to walk me back to my dorm tonight because he was tired. I was halfway back when I realised I forgot my phone so I went back… I opened the door and saw him sitting on his bed with… Mia" She started crying all over again.

"I'm gonna kill him!" I stated.

"No please don't kill him" She said.

"What happened next?" I asked.

"I stood there in shock… I didn't know what to do. They both looked pretty startled when they saw me standing there" She said.

"No kidding" I replied sarcastically.

"He stood up and insisted nothing was going on but she just sat there smiling at me. She grabbed my phone and walked over to me and handed me up with that stupid little smirk on her face" She told me getting angry.

"What then?" I asked getting suspicious.

"I slapped her… hard… my hand hurts" She stated looking at her hand.

"Don't you worry… everything will be ok I promise. I'll go and speak to Christian tomorrow and I promise not to kill him… I can't promise not to hurt him though" I told her and she nodded.

After finally getting Lissa into her pjs I made sure she was ok before getting into my own bed but as I slid under the covers I heard her sobbing again. I got out of my bid and slid into her bed with her. We shared a hug and she sobbed more and it was easily 2am when I finally got her to go to sleep. Whenever one of us was having a really bad day that deserved a cry at the end of it we usually ended up doing this, giving each other a hug until the other one fell asleep… I couldn't sleep though because I was so angry at Christian. I wasn't the guys biggest fan but I never thought he would do something like this to Lissa, he worshipped the ground she walked on and they both seemed so happy with one another. I was more confused then anything about what Christian had invited Mia to her his room knowing that she hates me and Lissa.

Eventually I did fall asleep and the alarm woke us up at 6am! I didn't want to get up but I had to because I knew I would have to force Lissa to get ready for the day. I woke her up and she stated that she wasn't going to school today but eventually I coaxed her out of bed and we both got ready for the day. Lissa didn't make as much effort with her hair and make up as she normally did but I wasn't going to comment on it, she had gotten out of bed and she had at least brushed her hair so I wasn't complaining.

After getting ready we made our way down to the food hall, we passed Mia's table on the way to get food and it took a lot of my self restraint not to kick her ass there and then. I did smile however when I saw the red mark on her cheek and a scratch where Lissa's nails had caught her as well "Nice face" I commented as I passed making her scowl which made me smile more.

Me and Lissa found a table to sit down at that was away from the rest of the school population but then Christian started walking towards us "For your own health you need to walk away" I told him.

"It's not what it looked like I swear. You think I would do that to her?" He asked me and then looked over at Lissa "Please just let me explain" He said to her.

"Go away Christian… I don't wanna talk to you" She told him without looking at him.

"You heard her… leave" I stated but he just stood there so I stood up and edged closer to him "I'm telling you one more time before I start kicking your ass, leave her alone" I told him again and he gave in, with a sigh he turned and walked away.

"Rose I don't wanna be here today" Lissa stated when I sat back down again.

"Tough" I replied "You can't hide away because of them. You don't need him in your life and he's not worth your tears if that's how he's gonna treat you" I told her "Put your head up high and ignore him and her… she's a trouble maker and he's an asshole, who needs them sort of people in their lives? Not you" I said.

"Fine" She responded and went back to picking at her food.

After today I was going to really gonna need that extra Gym class with Mr Belikov after school today and take my anger out there instead of on Mia or Christian which was gonna happen real soon if school didn't end on time. I was going to be in a bad mood today and everyone sensed it so they stayed out of mine and Lissa's way, I had heard Mia telling people that Lissa attacked her for no reason and she was crazy… I was so nearly about to punch her but Lissa grabbed my arm and dragged me away, lucky for Mia but Lissa wouldn't always be there.

The bell went signalling the end of the school day so I walked Lissa to our room and told her not to talk to Christian or Mia if I wasn't there. She promised she wouldn't and she would spend her evening in the bath and doing her homework, I grabbed my phone and Gym bag before leaving her in the room and went down to meet Mr Belikov.


	3. Chapter 3

I got to the locker room and changed into my Gym clothes before rushing out into the gym where I saw him sitting on the floor leaning against the wall reading a book, the front of the book had a picture of a cowboy on the front so I guessed it was some sort of book about the wild west. He looked up when he heard me come in, he put his bookmark in his book and stood up looking at his watch "I know I'm late and I'm sorry but I had best friend drama to deal with, you're lucky I'm here and not suspended after the day I've had" I told him.

He sighed knowing that this was going to be a long session "What would help you channel some of your anger today? Running? Boxing? Push ups? Sit ups?" He questioned and when I told him boxing he nodded and went to the supply cupboard and grabbed the stuff we would need for our session. He told me to stretch and then once I had done that he gave me some boxing gloves and he put jab and hook pads "Give me your best right hook" He stated.

Was he serious? Well I wasn't going to argue with him. We did that for what felt like forever but the more I did it the more angry I seemed to get as I pictured Christian and Mia's faces on the pads. Mr Belikov noticed my anger and told me to stop and take a deep breath before continuing, he easily blocked all of my jobs which I didn't like. I wanted to prove to him that I could be strong and give him my best right hook. I also kicked the pads a couple times and he seemed impressed with what I could do. We both noticed however that it wasn't calming any of my anger so he told me to move onto the speed ball.

By the end of the hour session I was exhausted and I couldn't be bothered to be angry at anyone right now. I sat down on the mats and he sat opposite me, he handed me my bottle of water and I took the gloves off laying them on the floor "You're a good fighter, with some proper training you could go pro" He stated.

"If I don't get locked up first" I replied.

"Why are you so angry today?" He asked.

"Best friends boyfriend cheated on her, I stayed up with her till 2am and then he wonders over to our table at breakfast wanting to talk to her. He's lucky I didn't knock him on his ass" I stated.

"You would do that for your friend?" He asked.

"She's like my sister" I stated "Her parents died and my mom became her guardian" I informed him not going into details.

"I'm sorry to hear that" He said.

"Before the accident we were close anyway. I would go on vacation with her family and I would stick up for her. She's more of a lay-down-and-take-it kind of person and sometimes people take advantage of her and I won't have that" I told him.

There was something about him that made me tell him all of this without worrying about someone else hearing it. I knew I could trust him and that was a big thing for me, especially as I had really only known him two days but I couldn't help it. He was easy to talk to and he acted like he generally cared if I was ok which I wasn't used to, I was used to making sure that everyone else was ok "Do you still feel angry?" He asked.

"Of course I'm angry at him and that stupid other girl but I'm just to exhausted to care right now" I told him.

"Good. That's the whole point of this. We don't want you going around getting into more fights… I think Ms Kirova is getting fed up of it" He stated.

"Well then she should stop bringing in stupid people to this school" I told him.

"There's stupid people wherever you go" He replied.

"As long as they don't bother me I won't kick their asses" I stated.

"I think you need some extra sessions" He said "How about we do an hour before school and an hour after school… you'll be too exhausted to even care what day it is let alone fight anybody" He said.

"Ok, thank you Mr Belikov" I replied.

"In the private sessions just call me Dimitri… Mr Belikov makes me sound old" He stated.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"24" He answered.

After getting showered in changed in the locker rooms I left the Gym and made my way back to my dorm room. Once there I opened the door to find Lissa sitting at the desk doing some homework, she looked up when I came in and smiled softly at me "You ok?" I asked her as I collapsed onto my bed.

"Fine" She replied in a voice just above a whisper.

"No you're not" I stated.

"I don't want to talk about it" She said closing her book and turning around to face me "How was your private lesson with Mr Belikov?" She asked me.

"It was good. I let out a lot of anger and although I'm still angry at Christian and Mia I'm just a little too tired to be super angry right now. I'm exhausted after the session with Dimitri" I said and instantly regretted using his first name.

"Dimitri?" She questioned.

"He said in the private sessions to call him by his first name as calling him Mr Belikov made him sound old and he didn't like it as he's only 24" I told her like it was no bid deal, however we both knew that it was a bid deal and I was still in shock that we had spoke about such personal things after one private session together.

"When's your next session?" She asked.

"We've decided that I have a lot of anger so I'm going to be doing an hour before and after school every day" I told her and she gasped in horror, to her that was like a nightmare but to me it sounded great. I could imagine Christian and Mia's faces on all of the equipment that I could hit and when I was running I could imagine that I was chasing after them. This was so much better then seeing a therapist which I think Ms Kirova was seriously considering.

"You're crushing on him!" She exclaimed.

"No I'm not" I simply replied.

"I know you and I know when you're crushing on someone" She argued.

"I'm not crushing on him… he's my teacher" I told her.

I think she saw through my lie but she didn't say anything more about it. I told her that I was exhausted and I was going to go to sleep and she promised that she would be quiet. I told her to wake me up if Christian came round or if he tried to ring her and she said she would but I knew she wouldn't, I would deal with that in the morning all I wanted to do now was sleep until tomorrow morning when I had to go and meet Dimitri on the field at… 5am… I wanted to cry already.

My sleep was amazing but when I woke up my body was aching and the last thing I wanted to do was go and run laps around the field but I had told him I wanted to do it and it was slightly unfair of me to not show up when he probably wanted to be in bed as well. I got up and changed into my Gym stuff without waking Lissa and after making sure I had my key to get back in to change for school I went and met Dimitri on the school field, I wasn't surprised to find him there already.

"Morning Rose" He said as I approached him.

"Morning" I said with a yawn.

"To wake you up we're gonna start with some stretches and then do some running" He told me and I just nodded and did what I was told to do. He said he would do the run with me to make it seem more fair which was nice of him "I don't want you using all your energy in the first lap, pace yourself. Start off in a nice jog and with every lap speed up just that little bit more" He told me.

After five laps he said we could take a water break so we sat down on the grass opposite each other as we tried to get our breathes back. He was clearly in better shape then I was as the run didn't seem to effect him like it had me, I was ready to go back to bed for another ten years sleep when he told me to stand up "Ok now what we're gonna do Rose is do some more stretches to stop your muscles seizing up, nothing to hard on you" He told me.

Those last five words annoyed me. It was like he was saying I couldn't handle anything else and I got angry "I'm fine to continue running" I stated to him in a voice that made sure he knew he had offended me.

"Ok then do another five laps" He told me "I'm gonna stand here and time you" He said and that I took as a challenge.

After the five laps I stopped in front of him and took a few deep breathes "Good" He commented and then looked at his watch "You should go and get ready for breakfast" He stated and turned to walk away "Don't be late this afternoon" He said without turning around.

I went back to my dorm and saw Lissa was up and in a more cheerful mood this morning which made me suspicions about what I had missed when I was asleep last night. She went into the bathroom and whilst she did that I grabbed her phone and saw she had multiple messages from Christian telling that her that it wasn't what it looked like between him and Mia, their parents were friends and that was all, he didn't care about her, he kept it a secret because he knew she'd be upset, he was sorry and it won't happen again… usually crap boyfriends tell when they've been caught out doing something that they shouldn't be.

Before Lissa come out of the bathroom I put her phone back and grabbed my towel, when she came out I went into the shower and washed off the dirt and sweat from this morning. I was in and out within 8 minutes and then I quickly blow dried my hair and tied it up in a pony tail before putting on my favourite lip gloss and mascara and putting on my school clothes. Lissa finished her make up as I finished getting dressed and then we made our way down to the food hall, we sat at a table and Christian showed up.

"Morning Lissa" He said ignoring me completely.

"Morning" She replied with a smile on her face "Want to join us?" She asked.

"No he wants to step away from us" I stated.

"Rose" Lissa warned.

"You're going to forgive him, after everything he done?" I questioned.

"Their parents are friends and he checks in with her now and again to keep their parents happy, he doesn't actually like her" She told me.

"Don't be stupid!" I said quite loudly making everyone stop what they were doing for a moment but they soon went back to their own lives.

"I'm not being stupid, Christian sit down" Lissa ordered.

Christian sat down next to Lissa and I stood up "I'm gonna head to class" I told her and left my tray on the table, I picked up my school bag and started leaving the food hall and made my way to my first class of the day.

I was so angry at her for forgiving him that easy. Even if his stupid story was true he still lied to her about it and if you lie to someone on the scale that he did then I think that you should really think about your future with that person. He lied to her so easily about his relationship with Mia and I don't get how you could lie that easily when you claim to love someone as much as he claims to love Lissa.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been three weeks since I started doing my private Gym lessons with Dimitri and everyone has noticed the change in my mood. I'm not arguing as much with other students apart from Mia and Christian but I don't think that was ever going to go away. Lissa had forgiven Christian and they were back to normal but she knew that I wouldn't hang out with him so if she wanted to see him it had to be away from me. I know it wasn't a nice position to put her in but I don't think any amount of private lessons with Dimitri would stop me giving him a slap. I was still so angry at him for lying to Lissa and I was angry at her for rolling over and taking it, he might be lying. She didn't question his story once and it angered me to know that she was letting him get away with everything he ever did wrong.

After lessons with Dimitri me and him would normally sit down and talk for a little while getting to know each other. I explained to him that most of my anger stems from the relationship between me and my mom and how she was never there for me, he knew my past with my mother upset me but then he told me about his childhood. His dad was an angry drunk and used to beat on his mother until he was old enough to fight back for her, well he says he was old enough but is thirteen really old enough? I thought I had it bad when I was younger but I could never imagine ever growing up like that. He said that he, his mother and three sisters don't have any contact with his father anymore and he's glad. Dimitri was a credit to his mother because although she had a really tough time she raised him amazingly well, he was polite, kind, protective and he had respect for women.

To be honest my favourite parts of the days were the sessions I had with Dimitri before and after school. We would do our training and then for the last fifteen minutes we would end up talking, I felt like I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me… he doesn't judge me. I've told him about arguments I've had with my mom and Lissa and the way I feel about Christian. He said that I was a good friend to look out for Lissa like I did but making her choose who she wants to hang out with in her spare time was harsh and I should be civil with him for Lissa's sake. For someone as young as he was, he was only 24, he spoke so much sense… honestly you would think he was 40 with the way he speaks sometimes but I wouldn't want him any other way.

I might just be my imagination but I swear that sometimes when I try and flirt with him he's flirting back. I could swear that's it's not my imagination and he actually is flirting back with me but maybe I was looking for something that wasn't there… maybe I was looking for things because I had such a crush on him and I wanted a little indication that he felt the same way. I knew of course that because he was a teacher and the age thing that we could never be together, it would never work and he could get arrested. I doubt he'll risk the career that he's just started and worked so hard to start just to have a relationship with me no matter how much I dreamed that would happen.

I've had no indication that he remotely feels the same about me but sometimes when we're with each other and if we accidentally touch there's this spark between us… it's like electricity flows from his fingers and up through my body and sometimes he pulls away a little to quickly like he's felt it too. I couldn't tell any of this to Lissa of course because she'll think I'm crazy and she'll tell Christian and there's no knowing who he will go and blab his mouth too, the whole school could find out and I'd rather avoid that happening at all costs.

I sat up in bed turning the alarm off and got dressed in my Gym clothes before making my way down to the Gym were we would be holding session. It was winter and it was getting colder and colder out there by the day so we had moved inside to do our sessions. The session would start with him asking me how I was feeling and what would help me feel better today and normally my answer was running or boxing but today I had other ideas, I wanted to learn self defence. Sure I could throw a punch and stuff but if a man came and attacked me I don't think I would be able to protect myself which I don't like. I'd like to know that I could protect myself from any man if the occasion called for it, I had started thinking about when I heard Dimitri tell me about what his father did to his mother.

Walking into the Gym I saw that Dimitri had just got there also cause he was taking off his jacket "Morning" He said as he saw me, I greeted him and we did our normal stretching before he asked the normal question "How you feeling today?" He asked.

"Not too bad today" I responded.

"So what is it today? Boxing? Bleep test?" He questioned.

"Actually… after hearing about what your dad did to your mom I realised that if a full grown man hit me… I wouldn't be able to protect myself properly, I want you to teach me self defence" I told him.

He pondered the thought for a moment "Ok" He simply stated and he started going into the best way to block attacks and he demonstrated a couple. He told me that fighting back might just make matters worse in some cases so the best thing to do was to run and get help from the police or someone else but considering we both knew I could run he agreed to show me what I should do if the occasion ever called for it "Although I don't think any man is brave enough to take on you Roza" He commented.

"Roza?" I questioned.

"It's the Russian" He said shyly. This was exactly what I was talking about when I mentioned the flirting. He slips up and says things sometimes and then he goes all shy about it and I just wasn't sure what to make of it anymore. Of course I know what I wanted it to mean but is it what I wanted it to mean? Does that even make sense?

I was better then I thought at this whole self defence thing but we decided that I defiantly needed a few more lessons on it to be able to protect myself properly from an attacker. We sat down on the floor like we normally did for the last fifteen minutes and I was surprised at the first thing that came out of his mouth "You did really well today… I wish my mother and sisters wanted to know self defence as much as you do" He said.

"Why do they need self defence lessons when they have you?" I questioned "I wish I had a big brother sometimes, to look out for me" I stated.

"What about that Mason?" He questioned with a hint of jealousy maybe… "He looks out for you" He told me.

"Things with Mason are… complicated. He has feelings for me that I don't share" I told him.

"Oh, does he know you don't feel the same?" He asked.

"Yeah I've told him numerous times" I answered. I didn't want him thinking I was involved with someone.

"And yet he still looks after you the way he does… he must care for you a lot" He said.

"He does but he knows that it can't go any further" I replied "What about you? Have you got a special lady?" I asked trying to sound like I wouldn't bother me if he did.

"No I don't" He answered.

I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face "I suppose I better go, I have to shower and stuff" I stated sounding lame. I stood up from my space on the floor and Dimitri followed my actions, I picked my bag up as he put his jacket on "Thanks for teaching me the self defence stuff" I told as we got to the door.

"It's no problem… I'll see you in here after school" He said.

When I got back to my room I sat down on the bed and smiled to myself as I remembered the way Dimitri's hands were on me when we were doing the self defence stuff and how I felt that electricity spark through, I know he felt it too just be the way his hands moved away quickly the exact moment I felt it. There was no denying he felt it as well, although he might try denying it.

Looking over at the clock I saw that I should wake Lissa up and hop in the shower so once I raised the princess from her pit, I grabbed my towel and hopped into the shower. I was in and out quickly as usual and whilst I got ready for the day Lissa had one of her half an hour showers… I have no idea how someone showers for that long.

Me and Lissa met up for morning break and she brought Christian with her to try and resolve our differences but that wasn't going to happen. I thought about what Dimitri said about it being unfair to her to have to choose who she spends her spare time with and I did feel guilty but it was Christian's fault in the first place for lying. If he had just been a good little boyfriend then none of this would have happened in the first place, Lissa might just roll over and take it but I wasn't going to do that.

"Rose just… please be civil to him for me" Lissa pleaded.

"I can't accept someone who does things like he did… how do you know his story is true? You didn't investigate it" I told her.

"Investigate? This isn't the FBI" She stated.

"But how do you know he's telling the truth when he lied in the first place?" I questioned.

"Because I trust him and you should trust me" She said.

"Trusting you isn't the problem here" I argued.

"I know you don't like me and I don't blame you but I wouldn't do anything intentionally to hurt her, surely you know that by now? I love Lissa and I would do anything for her… the stuff with Mia is stupid. I told her parents I would look out for her here but because you two didn't like her and she didn't like you I saw no other way around it" He explained.

"How do I know that's the truth? How do I know that you're not the one telling Mia things when she spreads rumours round the school? How do I know nothing happened with the two of you in your room? Lissa might roll over and listen to your crap but I won't" I told him.

"Roll over? I'm not a dog" Lissa stated.

"Sorry wrong choice of words but you know what I mean" I said.

"I get that you're looking out for me and everything but don't you think that you should get along with him because it makes me happy? You've always said that you loved me like a sister and you want nothing more then to see me happy, you and him being civil with each other would make me happy" She explained to me.

"I can't Lissa… I'm sorry" I said.

"C'mon Christian" Lissa said and pulled him away.

Me and her would have to talk about this tonight when I came home from my session with Dimitri and have a proper conversation, just the two of us. I needed her to understand why I couldn't get along with him and I needed her to understand that just because he's said something it didn't mean it was true. She was gullible and she honestly did believe everything you told her and that was why I was worried about her and the stories that Christian told her.

When I went to my next class I took a seat next to Mason and we smiled at each other in greeting, he leaned closer to me as our teacher started talking "There's a party this Saturday in Eddie's room, you coming?" He asked me.

"Sounds perfect… who else is going?" I asked.

"I don't know who Eddie's asked" He replied.

"Will there be alcohol present?" I asked.

"Of course" He replied in a voice that said are-you-stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

Lissa and Christian had been invited to the party tonight and as we were all still not talking she decided that she was going to get ready in his room for the party. I had to get ready on my own and make my way there on my own, she knew how much I hated doing that but then again I think that's why she's done it. I had no idea what sort of party this was so I had no idea what to wear, in the end I just decided on some wet look leggings, a white top that had a gold design on it and my black heels. I wasn't sure if I was overdressed or underdressed or perfectly dressed for the party but it would have to do. I left my hair down in it's natural curls and did my make up before looking at the time and deciding that it was time to go.

I knocked on the door to Eddies dorm room and Mason answered the door, he let me in and looking around I realised that I chose the right clothes for the party… thank God. Mason ushered me over to the drinks table which was once Eddies study table, Mason made me a drink and we found a place to sit down. There wasn't many people here yet so it was easy to find a spot. I was surprised that Lissa and Christian weren't here yet… they were always the first ones at a party so they could leave early and do their thing, maybe that's why they're running late?

Mason asked me about what was going on between me and Lissa and when I told him that it was because me and Christian still hadn't made up over the whole Mia thing he told me that he was on my side. Mason said he agreed that someone should look into his story to see if it was true as it was a little fishy, I agreed that someone needed to look into it but like Lissa said we wasn't the FBI. Although I knew that Mason and Eddie could find out anything you wanted them to so maybe if I asked them for a favour they might do it for me as I'm really desperate "Mase… how would you and Eddie like to do me a little favour?" I asked him.

The door knocked so Mason went to answer it as Eddie was talking to some girls who had just arrived, he opened the door and spoke to someone for a moment before opening the door wider for whoever it was to come in. Lissa and Christian walked in hand in hand looking like loves young dream and I wanted to puke. Mason came back over to me when he showed them where the drinks where and sat down in his previous spot "I agree that we should be mad at Christian but we don't need to ignore Lissa do we?" He asked me.

Lissa and Christian made their way over with their drinks and I stood from the seat to greet Lissa "I didn't think you would come tonight" Lissa started and just as I was about to give her some sarcastic comment she continued talking "But I'm glad you did, if you and Christian can't be friends again then I understand but I don't want to lose you… you're like my sister and I love you" She said.

"I love you too" I replied and we hugged, as we hugged I looked over her shoulder and saw Christian staring at me. The four of us sat down and everyone but Christian engaged in conversation.

A couple of hours later we were all pretty drunk and a few people had already gone home so the ones who stayed had decided to play drinking games and now we had resorted to spin the bottle. It was my turn to spin it and when I did I held my breath as I waited for it to stop, it landed on Jesse. Jesse was a guy in my year and he was so hot. Not Dimitri hot but he was hot and no one would object to kissing him. We both leaned forward and shared a short sweet kiss and then sat back down in our seats.

Everyone got bored of spin the bottle after a while and we all just ended up talking and drinking some more, Jesse came over to me as I made myself another drink and grabbed my hand "How about me and you go somewhere a little more… private?" He asked and after knocking back the drink I had just made I nodded and we left the party without saying goodbye to anyone.

We ended going back to his room and once in there we went straight over to his bed and started making out, our hands were going all over the other but he needed to know that I wasn't having sex with him. I was still a virgin despite what other people may think and I'm going to stay this way until I found someone I loved… sounds stupid I know. I didn't love Jesse so that wasn't going to happen tonight "I'm not having sex tonight" I told him.

"Ok" He breathed as we continued kissing and I wasn't sure heard me when he started trying to take my top off. I pushed him off me and began to stand up but he grabbed my hand pulling me back down onto his bed, he tried taking me top off again "C'mon" He said as he started kissing at my neck.

"Jesse I said I wasn't having sex tonight" I told him as I tried to push him off me.

We struggled like this for a few more moments when the door flung open and there stood Dimitri Belikov. Shit. He just stared at me and indicated for me to leave the room so I stood from the bed and left the bedroom "I'll walk you back to your dorm" He told me as we left the boys building.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"My room is directly above his" He told me.

I stopped as we rounded the corner going towards the girls building "It wasn't how it looked you know? I told him I wasn't going to sleep with him but… he's drunk and that's it" I said "I know you don't owe me anything but I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell Ms Kirova about this" I pleaded with him.

"Just this once but if he does anything else you tell me" He stated.

"I will" I said.

"Go to your dorm Lissa's probably worried about you" He said.

"Lissa is probably still at the party" I told him and realised he didn't know about it "There's no point in breaking it up now there's only a few people left and they'll be leaving soon" I told him.

"Are you ok to be on your own?" He asked.

"I'll be ok" I replied.

"Follow me" He said and we started walking away from the dorms.

We ended up going into the Gym. I took my shoes off as they were beginning to hurt my feet and me and Dimitri sat down on the mats opposite each other like we do when we've finished our session for the day. Only this time we sat a little closer then we normally did and when I started to shiver he took his coat off and placed it over my arms "Thanks" I said and pulled it tighter around me "I don't just mean for the coat… for everything. You've been really good to me when most teachers here normally just look down on me or just plain don't like me" I explained.

"You have to admit Roza that you're not the easiest person to get along with" He said.

"True" I replied and we went silent for a moment "Roza? That sounds better then Rose… Roza sounds more exotic" I said.

"It's the Russian… I can't help it sometimes" He admitted.

"I like it" I told him.

We stared at each other for a few moments. Just sat there staring at each other. Nothing needed to be said and I knew then that he had a crush on me like I did him and there was no denying it… even if he tried. The way he just sat there looking at me made me melt because it was then that I realised how beautiful his eyes were, they were darker then mine but they were beautiful.

"We should get you back, it's late" He said standing up, he offered me his hand and I took it. He pulled me up so I was standing and then we decided to leave the Gym.

The two of us walked to my dorm room and I opened the door to see the room empty meaning that Lissa wasn't back yet or she's in Christian's room with him "Do you want to come in?" I asked him shyly.

"I don't think that's a good idea" He replied.

"Please? I want to talk to you about something" I confessed and after much argument with himself and he agreed to come in for a bit. We closed the door behind us and I made him a drink of water and got myself one to stop my hangover from forming in the morning and then I sat down on the edge of the bed and he sat on the stool at Lissa's dressed which was between our two beds "Thank you for looking after me tonight, I really appreciate it" I said to him.

"It's ok Rose… no matter how tough you are everyone needs a bit of help sometimes" He told me.

"What… why did you agree to give me private sessions? Why have you spent so much of your free time helping me? You could be in bed at 5am and yet your up in the Gym with me whilst I vent out my anger… why?" I questioned.

"Because like I said… everyone needs a little help" He told me "I would rather you vent out your anger on the punch bag and running on the field in our private sessions then you going and fighting with someone" He explained "I want to help you" He stated.

"You've been more then helpful" I said "Can you say hand on heart that's all it is?" I asked him. I stood up from my position on the edge of my bed and stood in front of him "I know that you've felt the electricity too" I told him.

He stood up also and he towered over me "No Rose" He said as I took a step closer to him and he put his hands on my shoulder to stop me moving any closer "Rose there are so many reasons this can't happen" He told me.

"No one needs to know" I said.

We stood there staring into each other's eyes like we had done in the Gym and then I don't know what it was but there was a shift in him and then his lips were crashing onto mine. I don't know if it was me who initiated the kiss or if it was him but I wasn't going to stop it. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me if that was possible and his hands ended up landing on my waist. The kiss was sweet and loving not rushed or urgent like the kiss I had shared with Jesse earlier, his hands went up my sides brushing the sides of my breasts and then they wound up in my hair… his fingers getting tangled up in my hair was an amazing feeling and I never wanted this to end.

All to soon for me the kiss ended. Dimitri pulled away from me and then shook his head a little before stepping back away from me "No Roza… we… we can't" He said.

"It can happen if we want it too" I told him.

"No" He said "I need to leave now" He said and without another word he left my room and closed the door behind him.

I sank down onto my bed and smiled to myself as I remembered the feeling of his lips on mine and how loving he was. He lips were so soft and he hands felt like they knew what they were doing, I wish the kiss had never had to end and I wish he would just admit that he had feelings for me as well. The door opened and I looked up to see Lissa coming in looking like she was on cloud nine, she came and sat on her bed and then looked at the extra glass of water on her dressing "Two glasses? Who was in here with you?" She asked me in surprise.

"No one" I replied and started changing into my pjs.

"Who's coat is that?" She asked as I took off Dimitri's coat.

"It doesn't matter" I replied and went into the bathroom to get some face cleaner to wipe off my make up.

* * *

**There are two ways that this story can go but I'm not sure which one I want to go with, I need some help deciding which story line to go with... send me a PM and I'll tell you the options and which ever gets the most votes by the next chapter will be the way I go.**


	6. Chapter 6

Since the kiss me and Dimitri shared Saturday night we had ignored each other for the rest of the weekend and if we saw each other he would normally end up walking the other way so he didn't come near me. I felt a little offended the first time he done it but then I understood why he had done it but now it was Monday morning and we had to spend an hour together for our private session and then another hour with the rest of my class for my normal Gym session. I can think of worse ways to spend my Monday mornings then spending it with Dimitri but things were going to awkward between us or for me at least but I was ready for it. I had been preparing for this all over the weekend but I had no idea what I was going to do when I faced him.

After grabbing everything I would need for the day I left my dorm room and went and met Dimitri in the Gym. When I walked in I saw him standing there waiting for me and we smiled lightly at each other and I put my stuff down in the corner away from everything so we wouldn't trip over on anything. I walked over to him and we stood there in silence for a few moments "How you feeling this morning?" He asked me like he normally did.

"Where do I start?" I questioned and he knew exactly how I felt right now. He looked down at the floor for a few seconds before looking back up at me "You were avoiding me all weekend… I feel a bit rejected" I answered.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like that but there are reasons me and you could never happen. There's the age gap, the fact I'm your Gym teacher and… I could lose my job and possibly go to prison. There are things that you don't know about me and I know you wouldn't like them, you're still a child… 17 years old. You need to date boys your own age, do your homework and go to school dances not worrying about a relationship with me" He explained.

"On Saturday night I was with a boy my own age, you came and got me to leave. If you wanted me to be with boys my own age and you didn't want to be with me, why did you come and do that? Just admit it Dimitri, you care for me the way I care for you" I told and I took a step closer to him.

"Roza" He said with his Russian accent coming out. Before I could stop myself I wrapped my arms around his neck and I smashed my lips onto his. At first he didn't respond but then I felt his hands snake around my waist and then move down to my ass, I jumped up wrapping my arms around his waist as he held me up and our kiss became more heated. I wrapped my arms tighter around him just to make sure he stayed there were he was, I didn't want this to finish… I wanted this kiss to go on for as long as possible "Oh Roza" He breathed as he pulled away from me a little.

"You want this as much as me" I whispered to him as we tried to get our breaths back "Just admit it Dimitri. We don't have to tell anyone. We spend time together before and after school anyway, we can just use that time to be together" I said to him.

"It's clear I want to but we can't… understand what could happen to both of us if we get caught. If we get caught we wont ever be able to see each other again, I would rather just have you as my student so I can see you then us get together and get caught… I don't want to be taken away from you" He explained.

I unwrapped my legs from his waist and took a few steps away from him getting angry "If you want this then fight for it! You're not the sort of person to accept defeat and walk away… fight… for me" I pleaded with him.

I could feel tears start to brim my eyes and it took everything I had to hold them back. I didn't want him to see me cry because that would mean that I was weak and I wasn't weak! I would never let him see like that "Just understand what you're asking of me. I have worked so hard to get where I am today… do you know how hard it is to grow up where I grew up… the struggles I had to go through. It's took so much to get me where I am today and I don't know if I can throw all that away" He said.

"Throw it away?" I questioned "You think if you be with me that you'll throw your life away?" I questioned again and that was it. The tears I was holding back fell down my cheeks and I had to look away from him so he couldn't see me.

"You deserve to be with someone who you can go to bed with at night and wake up with in the morning… I want that sort of relationship too. I don't want to have to sneak around to see my girlfriend, I want to kiss my girlfriend when I want to kiss her, I want to make love to her without sneaking around, I want us to be a normal couple" He argued and that just made me cry more.

"I'm not feeling too good… I'm going back to my dorm" I said picking up my bag and leaving the Gym. I heard him calling after me but then the door closed and suddenly I couldn't hear him no more.

When I got back to my dorm room I closed the door and changed back into my pjs before slipping back into bed. I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Dimitri and his words to me. He wanted a normal relationship and with me he couldn't have that with me whilst I was still here at St Vladimir… I wanted us to just be together I didn't care about anyone else or what they thought. I understand that he had a tough life and he had to fight harder then most to be here today but I thought he cared for me as much as I cared for him but obviously not.

Lissa woke up when the 6am alarm went off and she was surprised to see me still in bed. I told her that I wasn't feeling good today and I wouldn't be going to school, she got ready for the day and promised to check in with me on morning break and lunch before leaving the room closing the door behind her. As soon as she closed the door I started crying knowing that I was going to have to end everything with Dimitri, the private lessons and try to switch to another Gym class… it was for the best.

At third hour the door to my room knocked and I got up from my bed and opened it to find Dimitri standing there in front of me. I allowed him to come and I closed the door behind him, as soon as the door shut I was suddenly pushed up against the door and facing Dimitri. He started kissing me and this kiss was heated and urgent like the one I had shared with him earlier that morning. I was surprised for a moment but I kissed him back and he put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I pulled away from the kiss when I needed air and I stared at him in shock "What?" I questioned "I thought you didn't want this because of your career?" I asked him.

"Well I want you more" He stated.

"What changed your mind?" I asked.

"You" He simply answered.

I knew that after third hour was morning break and Lissa said she would be coming to check on me so I grabbed a phone and sent her a text telling her not to come and check on me until lunchtime because I was going to sleep. She said she would come by at lunchtime but just to make sure she didn't make a surprise visit I locked the door seeing her keys on her dresser, she wouldn't be able to get in.

Dimitri had this hour off and then morning break was half an hour so we had an hour and a half to talk about things properly and discuss what we both want. I decided that if this is what we both wanted then I needed to understand his struggle to get to where he was today and he needed to know more about my relationship with my mother and the reasons for me being the way that I was. Trust me talking is the last thing I wanted to do with him as we had an hour and a half to ourselves in my room and on my bed but we needed to do this.

"Do you have family here in America?" I asked him.

"No. My family are still in my home country, I send them money when I can and always make sure they are looked after. My friend from home looks out for them and tells me if there's anything that I should know" He told me.

"Aren't you lonely?" I asked.

"Sometimes" He admitted.

"Can't they come over here?" I asked.

"They don't have the money to do that. They want to move here and I want to help them move here but it's not that easy, they don't just let people in to America" He said.

"I hope they can move here and you can see them again. It's not nice never seeing your family" I told him.

"Heard from your mother?" He asked.

"You kidding?" I questioned "It's not a special occasion" I stated.

"You don't hear from her regularly?" He asked.

"Not unless I've done something wrong and the school's contacted her" I said.

"It's Christmas in a couple months … are you going home to her?" He asked.

"Normally I do but I don't know about this year. When we last spoke she said she had a major job to do over the holidays" I explained.

"What does she do?" He asked.

"She's a bodyguard or security for the Rich and Famous" I told him "What are you doing for the holidays? Are you going back home?" I asked him.

"No I can't afford it this year… next year I'm hoping to go home and see my family or maybe get them out here" He replied.

I leaned back on my bed so my back was against the wall and Dimitri did the same, our arms were touching and I looked up at him as he looked down at me. We smiled at each other and then we started kissing again, it started off slow and loving but then the longer we kissed the more urgent and passionate the kiss got and I ended up sitting on his lap as we continued to kiss some more. His hands went down to my ass and he pulled my closer to him and I pushed my chest against his so he could feel that I had decent size boobs and then I felt him getting excited as I sat on his lap.

I pulled away from the kiss but stayed sitting on his lap "You should no… despite what stupid girls say in this school… I'm a virgin and I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet" I said to him.

"That's ok" He said with a warm smile.

I laid my head down on his chest and sighed in happiness. This is what I have wanted since I first laid my eyes on him, he was everything I had ever looked for in a boyfriend and I know there are lots of reasons why we can't be together but we cared for each other and it was what we wanted, who is anyone to say we can't be together? It's our choice and it's not like he's taking advantage of me or anything.

He looked at his watch and sighed "I'm sorry but I have to go and set up for my next lesson… are we going to have a private session after school?" He asked me.

"That sounds great" I said and smiled at him. We got up off my bed and walked towards the door but before we opened the door we shared a sweet and loving kiss before I opened the door and Dimitri left. I smile widely at him and watched him walk down the hallway and leave the building.


	7. Chapter 7

Lissa came round at lunchtime to check on me and I told her that I was feeling much better and I was going to go and do my private session with Dimitri after the school day like I had planned too. I know she was suspicious about my sudden miraculous recovery but she didn't really question it she just said she was glad that I felt better and stayed with me for another ten minutes before saying she had to go and meet Christian. As I was going to meet Dimitri in the Gym after school and she was going to hang out with Christian I wouldn't see her until later on tonight… I was hoping that because of change in relationship between me and Dimitri that we were going to spend more then an hour in the Gym together but that was down to who had the Gym booked out.

I kept an eye on my clock and as soon as the clock hit 3:30pm I left my dorm and made my way towards the Gym and as soon as I walked in the door I saw Dimitri bending over to pick something up. I dropped my bag and ran over to him to jump onto his back but he heard me coming because he turned around and grabbed my round the waist before laying me down on the floor. His hands held onto my wrist and one of his legs was between my legs and he smirked at me "Nice try" He said and placed a soft kiss on my lips before standing up. He stood up and gave me his hands and he pulled me up.

Before we did anything else I jumped up at him and wrapped my legs around his waist and he reacted in that same moment by putting his hands on my ass to hold me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him "How long can we stay in here?" I asked him when I pulled away from the kiss for so much needed air and looked into his deep dark eyes.

"We can probably stay in here for as long as we want… I don't think there's anything else planned on here tonight" He said to me and I got a little more excited that I got to spend more and more time with Dimitri tonight "But first we've got to channel some anger" He told me and put me down on the floor.

"I don't have any anger today" I told him "I've had a really good day" I said to him but he rolled his eyes at me and indicated to the boxing equipment. I groaned and got the boxing gloves and Dimitri put the jab and hook pads on and we started our workout. I have to admit that although I wasn't angry today it did feel nice to do a little boxing and have a nice workout as I didn't get to do it this morning in my private session or in my scheduled Gym session.

We worked out for over an hour and then I collapsed onto the mats panting as I tried to get my breath back. I heard him laughing and he laid down next to me "You tired?" He asked me.

"I haven't worked out that hard in…. a long time" I told him.

"You need to work out more" He said.

I sat up in surprise and looked at him in shock "Workout more? I do two private sessions with you everyday and on a Monday and Thursday I do a scheduled class Gym session with you as well!" I exclaimed "If I work out anymore I won't be able to move" I told him and he sat up smiling "Although…." I started "I have better ways of working out" I told her and I practically pounced on him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him again, he laid back down on the mats and pulled me down with him. I was laying on top of him as we kissed and his arms wrapped themselves tightly around me holding me to him.

After a few minutes of making out we pulled apart but I still laid on top of him as he kept his arms wrapped around me. I laid my head down on his chest and I heard his heart beating rapidly underneath me and I smiled as I tapped my fingers on him in the same rhythm "Will Lissa not be wondering where you are?" He asked me.

"No she's out with Christian all evening, she won't be back until curfew" I told him "She spends all of her time with Christian these days" I said to him.

"Have you and Christian not made up?" He questioned.

"Nope… I can't" I told him.

We stayed like this in silence for another few moments before Dimitri spoke again "We've got a little over hour until curfew and you need to be home" He told me. I lifted my head and looked him in the eyes, I placed a kiss on his lips and smiled at him "Have you got plans this weekend?" He asked me.

"No… why?" I questioned.

"I know this nice spot we can go to for the day… somewhere I know we wont be disturbed" He said and I smiled at him.

"That sounds great" I told him and kissed him.

We made a little more and spoke a little before it was time for me to head back to my dorm room in time for curfew. Dimitri walked me half way and then he watched me walk the rest of the way so he knew I got home ok, I looked out the window of my dorm room and saw him still standing there, I waved at him and then he walked away towards his building.

I walked into my the room and jumped in the shower quickly and when I come out I saw Lissa just coming, past curfew, I looked at her questioningly "Yes I know I'm late but me and Christian were talking and I lost track of time" She said and sat on her bed "How was your evening?" She asked.

"The usual. Me and Dimitri did some training and then we spoke for a while and then I came back" I told her and she didn't question it any further thank God "How are things with you and Christian?" I asked her.

"Things are good. We were talking about the future" She told me and I rolled my eyes at her "Don't do that. We just spoke about some of the things we wanted from the future and how we wanted our lives to pan out" She told me.

"And what are your plans for the future?" I asked.

"Well hopefully after graduating here… I want to go to college and study fashion and I'd love for me and Christian to move in with one another. He said he wasn't sure what he wanted to study in college yet so he wasn't sure which one he'd been attending" She explained.

"Anything else?" I questioned.

"We want to get married one day and then focus on our careers then maybe have a child or two" She said with a shrug.

"Wow. Seems like you have everything planned out" I stated.

"Yeah we do… I'm excited" She said.

"Well when you're living your perfect life don't forget about me" I said sarcastically.

"As if I could ever forget you" She responded.

The two of us stayed up for another 45 minutes before deciding that we should turn in for the night. Especially as I had to be up early for my private session with Dimitri but as soon as me and Lissa had just started to drift off to sleep a bright light, like the flash of a camera came through the windows and we both sat up in shock and then we heard the thunder and the rain pounding on the ground. If there was one thing I really hated it was a storm, I know it seems irrational of me to be scared of a storm considering you couldn't even see thunder and rain was just water but they terrified me and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until it stopped.

Lissa knows all about my fear of storms… one of the only people that does so I looked over at me and she smiled softly at me "Want me to come in?" She asked, meaning did I want her to get in the bed with me like I had done the night of her argument with Christian.

"No you go to sleep, I'll be fine" I told her.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah… positive" I said.

Within ten minutes I heard her lightly snoring meaning that she had fallen asleep and I was awake alone in the room. I know the storm couldn't hurt me in my room but it still didn't make me like it more, sighing in annoyance I grabbed my phone of the bedside table and after making sure Lissa was 100% asleep I went into the bathroom and called the only person I knew would make me feel better.

"Hello?" Dimitri asked as he answered with a tired voice meaning I had woke him up.

"It's me… sorry I didn't mean to wake you" I said.

"It's ok, what's the matter?" He asked.

"I can't sleep" I stated.

"The storm?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I hate them" I told him.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better" He said.

"Actually there is" I stated and then paused for a second before continuing "On the third floor of the girls building there's a room that's free, 316, no one's had that room for six months. Do you think there's any possible way that you could try and get there?" I asked him waiting for him to say no.

"Give me ten minutes" He replied.

"Really?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, I'll be there if you need me to be there" He said.

"Great… I'll see you soon" I said and we said our goodbye's before hanging up.

I grabbed everything that I would need in the morning and made sure Lissa was still asleep before leaving the room and making my way up to room 316. I wasn't worried about Lissa finding me missing because I'm normally there in the morning when she wakes up anyway and if she wakes up during the night she'll just think that I've gone to the bathroom or to get a drink or something but I would come up with a story just in case she did question me.

As room 316 was unoccupied the room was unlocked but I could lock it from the inside to stop people getting in whilst me and Dimitri was in there. I set all my stuff down and closed the curtains before turning on the lamp then there was a small light knock at the door so I rushed to answer it and let Dimitri in before anyone could see him "We're gonna have to speak quietly, the walls are thin" I told him in a whisper.

"I promise to keep quiet" He said and we made our way over to the bed.

We laid down on the bed together and I was on the wall side of the bed with Dimitri between me and the window, suddenly the storm didn't seem so scary. I was here with Dimitri and he could protect me from anything, I laid my head on his chest and rested my arm around his torso. He wrapped his arms around me and brought as close to him as he possible could and he placed little butterfly kisses on the top of my head "This feels nice" I said to him.

"I know. I wish we could do it more often" He replied placing another kiss on the top of my head.

"One day we'll be able to do this every night" I told him.

"I know we will" He replied.

"Do you think we'll get our happy ever after?" I questioned.

"Of course we will… why wouldn't we?" He asked.

"I dunno" I answered with a yawn.

"I promise you… one day we will get our happy ever after, now go to sleep… you have to be up early in the morning" He told me.

I moved my head up to his and placed a sweet loving kiss on his lips before resting me head on his chest again. I smiled as I felt him place one last kiss on the top of my head and that's the last thing I remembered as I drifted on into a nice peaceful sleep held protectively in Dimitri's arms.


End file.
